


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #96-99

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twentieth set of four stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#96: “What do you expect me to do? She’s my wife!” Tim Thomas growled.<br/>#97: “R-R-R-Ryan…uh…uh…” Lu whimpered at the other man who just smiled.<br/>#98: Ward glanced up as he slowly licked Price’s ear and the man beneath him bucked.<br/>#99: They really needed a masculine term for a ‘mistress’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #96-99

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last set before the 100th!!! (p.s. the 100th one is super long)

CMS 96

“I can’t believe you.” The man threw up his hands in disgust as the other man crossed his arms. “What do you expect me to do? She’s my wife!” Tim Thomas growled as Cory Schneider’s eyes welled up with tears and he turned his head away. “Well I don’t care. It’s my birthday.” Schneider clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from punching the other man. 

“Go on, take a swing at me, I look forward to trying to explain it to my wife.” Thomas shouted and Schneider’s fury grew, but instead of punching the Bruin, the Canuck spun and hit the wall as hard as he could. Although it may have hurt his hand more than punching Thomas, Schneider just couldn’t bring himself to do that to Thomas.

After a moment, the Canuck goalie’s hand started to throb and he looked down to see a few drops of blood drip to the floor, the hot anger drained out of the much younger man, leaving a cold fury in it’s place. The pair just stood in a shocked silence for a moment before a shaking Schneider lifted his throbbing hand to Thomas’s face and wiped the blood on the Bruin’s cheek, then Schneider lifted his other hand and smeared the frozen goalie’s other cheek with his tears. 

“There? What more could you ask? I give you my blood and tears.” Schneider whispered and spun on his heel, walking out of the empty arena. Blood dripped down the side of his hand, but he just kept walking until he was far away from the still frozen in horror Thomas. Schneider walked home quickly, holding his injured hand close to his body as people stared at him on the way by. Far back in the arena, Thomas sat down on the bench with an echoing thunk noise. The Bruin couldn’t quite believe how stupid he’d been, yet again.

The Canucks goalie fumbled with the keys to his apartment as blood dripped on the rug. He quickly opened the door and let himself in, slowly locking the door and as Schneider moved at the pace of an old man, he mechanically opened the cupboard and dressed his hand in a bandage.  The phone rang when Schneider was in the middle of finally putting a bandage over his pained hand, after drenching it in hydrogen peroxide and ointment. 

Schneider answered it and his voice sounded lifeless, even to him as it cracked with dried tears. “Yes?” was all the Canuck could muster the energy to say. “Why yes, hello. This is Melissa Thomas; I’m looking for Timmy? Is this his friend Cory?”  The woman blathered and Schneider shook with rage as he replied, no and hung up before he said something he’d regret. 

A moment later, Schneider’s cell buzzed with a new message but he just ignored it and slowly finished bandaging his hand. The Canuck had just situated himself in a comfortable position on the couch to cry until he felt numb when his doorbell rang and he groaned, stifling back his tears as he walked to answer the door. Without even peering out the peephole Schneider opened it and growled, “Yes?” to the person on the other side. ”Cor? Can I come in?” An apologetic looking Tim Thomas inquired and fury filled Schneider yet again. “Hell no.” The Canuck growled, moving to slam the door when Thomas squeezed by him into the Canuck’s apartment. 

Thomas quietly made his way to the kitchen and began making tea as an extremely angry Schneider seethed. “Yes? Make it quick, I can’t handle your company for long.” The Canuck shouted as Thomas just calmly made tea. “Shh. It’s alright Cor. We can do anything you want on your birthday, Mel agreed to let me stay here for a few days.” The Bruin said and Schneider waved his hands about in a magical motion. “Oooh. A few days with you, just what I wanted right now.” 

Schneider suddenly found himself enveloped in a warm body, arms tight around him as a few angry tears escaped the Canuck. “Hugging doesn’t undo wrongs, Thom.” The Canuck whispered as Thomas just hugged him quietly. “Yes it does.” The Bruin replied after a moment and Schneider shook his head back and forth and back and forth.

“No. It doesn’t. It never has, I just always forgive you, for some stupid reason. But not this time Thoms. I’m not sorry that I don’t forgive you.” The sad Canuck replied quietly and the Bruin thought for a moment before slowly kissing the Canuck. “I’m so, so sorry Cor. I’ll spend every day for a few days with you, and you’ll see how sorry I am.” The Bruin gazed at the Canuck with calm eyes and Schneider looked down at his feet, trying to ignore the Bruin.

“Thoms.” Schneider protested once more before he gave in. “Oh, alright. But on one condition, if you ever do anything like this again, it’s over, automatically.” The Canuck stated and Thomas blinked before kissing the Canuck yet again.

“Please be careful of my hand.” Schneider mumbled after a moment and Thomas blinked, then laughed a little nervously. “Yeah I will; strange, usually I’m the one getting my bodily fluids on you.”  
  
CMS 97

Roberto Luongo tensed as he was violently shoved against a wall. “Come on Lui.” The other goalie growled roughly. “You know you want it.” Luongo glanced nervously around for help and shook his head, terrified of the man holding him captive.

“R-R-R-Ryan…uh…uh…” Lu whimpered at the other man who just smiled. After a moment Lui squared his shoulders and mustered up the nerve to say. “You know my rules.” Ryan Miller frowned and shifted the arm that was holding Lu against the wall a little so it was tighter. “Yeah, I know, I still play for another team.” The smaller goalie sighed and let the Canucks goalie free. Luongo spun on his heel and tried to leave, but Miller grabbed his shoulder and arm and yanked him back. 

“Lui? You alright?” A familiar, jovial voice shouted and Lu smiled as Miller’s grip slackened for a moment, then Luongo winced as the other goalie’s grip tightened as the owner of the voice, Raffi Torres, came into view. Torres sped up, his expression darkening as he saw the scared look on Lui’s face. “Unhand him.” Torres snapped and Miler smirked. Lu shifted uncomfortably and almost ran to hug Torres before he remembered that the other goalie had a hold of his arm.

Miller sighed and let go after a long moment of weighting his options, Luongo hurriedly stepped towards his savior and hugged him. Torres claimed Lu with a rough kiss as Miller looked on in envy. “Res, quit.” Lu whispered, fiercely hugging the other man. The Vancouver goalie didn’t want a fight to happen between the other men. Torres kept an arm around the quivering goalie as he spun to face the source of Lu’s distress. 

“Miller.” Torres’s expression grew dark and he growled. “Come near him again and I’ll rip you apart.”

Miller gulped, then grinned and quipped. “I sure would like to come near him.”  
  
CMS 98

Cam Ward smiled and bit his lip as he thought of the night to come as he waited for his boyfriend to be done in the locker room. As Carey Price sashayed out in his street clothes, Ward couldn’t bare the thought any longer so he grabbed Price in a passionate embrace and fiercely kissed the goalie. Price grinned and moaned as Ward’s roaming hands found a soft spot. “Yo, Ward?” Eric Staal, the captain of the Carolina Hurricanes, and superior of Cam Ward, did a double take at the pair gasping on the floor.

Ward glanced up as he slowly licked Price’s ear and the man beneath him bucked. “Ward…uh…I don’t know how to say this but…” The young captain shook his head as he thought of how to put his next words. Price shook his head at the man over him and whispered. “Stop, Cam. We have an audience.” 

Staal cleared his throat again and the two men moved, so that Price was sitting in Ward’s lap. “Uh…I like a little fun as much as the next guy…but…uh…don’t…uh….Oh never mind, just don’t be too obvious.” Staal saluted the men as he spun and walked away, his face resembling a tomato in colour. He didn’t want to further embarrass himself. 

Ward smiled and kissed Price again, “Cam.” Price moaned and Ward grinned. “What? Am I being to obvious?” Ward grinned wickedly and massaged Price’s leg. Price chuckled and jokingly swatted at Ward’s leg. “Yes, but don’t let that stop you.” The goalie smiled. “Do I ever?” Ward replied. “Nope, not since that statue in San Francisco.” The Montreal Canadiens’ goalie grinned and teased. “Oh, yeah, with the policeman…Righto.” Ward replied and shuddered. “That was a strip search I never want to remember.” 

Price’s grin widened at the look on Ward’s face. “Would it be better if I strip searched you?” Ward smiled wickedly at the thought and replied. “Only if you wear that outfit I gave you last week.” Price laughed. “You mean the cat suit?” 

Ward corrected the goalie happily. “The leather cat suit.”  
  
CMS 99

A shadowy figure ran a hand across his face as he ordered another vodka, sitting at the bar in a strange, creepy pub that he’d never been to before. His eyes narrowed as he watched Tim Thomas laugh with his buddies, all six of them. 

“Geez, and you wonder why I think you’re cheating on me.” Cory Schneider mumbled, and then laughed a shocked laugh. Ha, even the idea of Thom cheating on him was absurd, considering he was Thomas’s mistress already. They really needed a masculine term for a ‘mistress’. Schneider gulped his alcohol as Thomas smiled and clapped one of the men on his back. 

Even the fact that Schneider was there was a testament to how much he was losing it. Thomas unsteadily got up with a mumbled excuse as Schneider set his glass on the bar and turned away, as soon as he heard the door bell ding he jumped up and left, following the Bostonian goalie at a safe distance as Thomas wandered back to Schneider’s apartment, to sneak in a 4 am like always.

Schneider coolly walked in after Thomas who carefully threw his coat and keys on the couch, the Bostonian thought the Canuck was asleep and he was trying to be sneaky. Schneider did not appreciate it. “Thomas.” Schneider growled and the Bostonian goalie jumped. “Jesus Schneids, don’t scare me like that!” Thomas replied, his voice husky in the silence as Schneider wrapped his arms around himself. “You…you…” Schneider’s voice rose with fury.

“Fuck, Thoms. Seriously? Is hanging at a bar with Chara and those guys better than being here with me?” The goalie for Vancouver composed himself and took a deep breath. “Sometimes? Yes. You know I love you Cor, but sometimes I need me time.” Thomas sighed and flopped down on the couch as Schneider seethed and stomped over to stand imposingly over the Bostonian goalie.

“Thoms. This is it. Do you come here to escape your wife or to spend time with me? Because you tell me you’re here to spend time with me and then we spend two hours together at night, in bed, and then you leave and reappear the next night.” Schneider growled, his face turning a little blue as he quietly seethed. Thomas frowned as he considered when the Canuck had told him. “Cor, I know I haven’t been spending as much time with you as you would like but the next week we have that game and then three days off in Vancouver…We can spend all that time together!” The burly goalie reasoned, attempting to calm the distraught Canuck.

“I just can’t stand it Thom, that’s what you said about this time and see what happened!” Schneider sunk to the ground, his anger boiling down into a cold fury. “Are you calling me a liar?” Thomas inquired in a fake, polite tone, one eyebrow raised. The Vancouver Canucks goalie’s pure blue eyes snapped with anger as he considered his answer. “I think the real question is, what am I to you? Am I just your whore? Or am I your lover and friend?” Schneider growled, his face red with rage.

Thomas hissed at his lover’s words, and his faces turn red. His answer took to long as the silence stretched, and Schneider reeled back as though the other man had struck him.  “Well. I guess that’s your answer then.” The Canuck kept his voice level only by sheer force of will power, the Bruin shook his head, quickly saving face. “Uh, no Schneids. Cor...Cor, you know I love you.” He frowned, sitting up to put his hand on the irate man’s hip. 

Schneider took a step forward, then just stood there, glaring into the other man’s eyes. “You had better be fucking kidding. That doesn’t make everything better you fucker. ‘Just ‘cause I love you Cor’.”-He impersonated Thomas’s voice-“‘I can do whatever the fuck I want, and you just have to sit there and take it, like a good little whore’.” The Canuck spat and Thomas sighed again.

The Bruin sounded like he was talking to a child when he spoke again. “Cor, I love you, and that’s all that matters. Let’s go to bed.” He pleaded, and the Canuck stood there for a moment before sighing and crossing his arms as he followed the older man back into their bedroom. 

After a silent moment, the burly Bruin spun and gazed intensely at his lover. “I do love you Cor, and you are my friend.” Thomas said, and then kissed the younger man. Schneider relaxed into the kiss and mumbled something that was lost in the other man’s mouth.


End file.
